Balto: Wings of Change (2004)
'Balto: Wings of Change'' is a 2004 American live-action/animated adventure film directed by Simon Wells, produced by Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures.'' Parodies (Don't delete, but you can add some more) # /2 Broke Girls # /2 Guns (2013) # /2 Stupid Dogs # /3-2-1 Penguins! # /6Teen # /10 Things I Hate About You (1999) # /17 Again (2009) # /20th Century Fox # /27 Dresses (2008) # /64 Zoo Lane # /101 Dalmatians # /102 Dalmatians # /10,000 BC (2008) # /90210 # /A Bug's Life # /A Christmas Carol # /A Girl Like Her (2015) # /A Goofy Movie # /A Prayer for the Dying (1987) # /A Troll in Central Park # /A.N.T. Farm # /Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # /Act of Valor (2012) # /Adventure Time # /Adventures of the Little Koala # /Africa Texas Style (1967) # /Air Bud # /Akira # /Aladdin # /Alexander & The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) # /ALF # /Alice in Wonderland # /All Dogs Go to Heaven # /All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 # /All That # /All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006) # /Allegra’s Window # /Almost Heroes # /Alpha and Omega # /Alphablocks # /Alvin and the Chipmunks # /American Dad # /American Mary (2012) # /American Pie (1999) # /American Teen (2008) # /An American Tail # /An American Tail: Fievel Goes West # /Angela's Ashes (1999) # /Angela Anaconda # /Angelina Ballerina # /Angry Birds # /Angry German Kid # /Angry Grandpa # /Animal Crossing # /Animal House (1978) # /Animal Treasure Island (1971) # /Animalia # /Animaniacs # /Anime # /Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series # /Annie (1982) # /Annie (2014) # /Anpanman # /Aqua Teen Hunger Force # /Archer # /Around the World with Willy Fog # /Arthur # /As Told by Ginger # /Ashita no Joe # /Astro Boy # /Astroblast # /Atomic Betty # /Attack on Titan # /Avenue Q # /Azumanga Daioh # /Babel (2006) # /Babe # /Baby's Day Out # /Baby Einstein # /Baby Felix # /Baby Looney Tunes # /Back at the Barnyard # /Back to the Beach (1987) # /Back to the Future # /Bad Reputation (2005) # /Balto (1995) # /Bambi # /Bamboo Blade # /Bananaman # /Bananas in Pyjamas # /Banjo-Kazooie # /Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel # /Barbapapa # /Barney # /Barnyard (2006) # /Batman # /Batteries Not Included (1987) # /Battle For Dream Island # /Battleship (2012) # /BBC # /BBC Children's Sensational Summer Fun # /Bear in the Big Blue House # /Beauty and the Beast # /Beavis and Butt-Head # /Bedknobs and Broomsticks # /Bee and Puppycat # /Bee Movie # /Beetlejuice (1988) # /Beetlejuice (Cartoon) # /Ben 10: Ultimate Alien # /Ben-Hur (1959) # /Bendy and the Ink Machine # /Bertha # /Best Friends Whenever # /Big Bag # /Big Hero 6 (2014) # /Bingo (1991) # /Birdman (2014) # /Black Jack # /Blaze and the Monster Machines # /Blinky Bill # /Blue's Clues # /Bob's Burgers # /Bobby's World # /Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # /Boj # /Bolt # /Bonobono # /Boohbah # /Borderlands # /Boss Baby (2017) # /Boy Meets World # /Braceface # /Brandy & Mr. Whiskers # /Brave # /Brave New Girl (2004) # /Bravest Warriors # /Bubble Bobble # /Bubble Guppies # /Bubsy Bobcat # /Budgie the Little Helicopter # /Buffy the Vampire Slayer # /Bunnicula # /C.H.O.M.P.S. (1979) # /Cabela's African Adventures # /Cabela's Dangerous Hunts # /Caillou # /Caitlin's Way # /Californication # /Calimero # /Calvin and Hobbes # /Camp Lazlo # /Canimals # /Captain Carlos # /Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons # /Captain Underpants # /Carrie (1976) # /Carrie (2002) # /Carrie (2013) # /Cars # /Casablanca (1942) # /Casper # /Casper (1995) # /CatDog # /Cats Don't Dance # /Catscratch # /Cave Story # /CBeebies # /Cedarmont Kids # /ChalkZone # /Charlie and Lola # /Charlie and the Chocolate Factory # /Charlie Chalk # /Charlotte's Web # /Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) # /Cherry Falls (2000) # /Chibi Maruko-chan # /Children of the Corn (1984) # /Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers # /Chowder # /Chuck E. Cheese's # /Chucklewood Critters # /Chuggington # /Cinderella # /Clarence # /Clarissa Explains It All # /Clash of the Titans # /Clifford the Big Red Dog # /Clifford's Puppy Days # /Clifford's Really Big Movie # /Clip (AMC Theatres Mascot) # /Clone High # /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) # /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) # /Clue (1985) # /Clueless (1995) # /Coco (2017) # /Codename: Kids Next Door # /Computer Critters # /Congo (1995) # /Conker's Bad Fur Day # /Cory in the House # /Count Duckula # /Courage the Cowardly Dog # /Cow and Chicken # /Crayon Shin-chan # /Critters (1986) # /Cry Wolf (2005) # /Cubix: Robots for Everyone # /Cyberbully (2011) # /Cyberchase # /Cyborg 009 # /Cyborg Kuro-chan # /Damn Yankees! (1958) # /Dance, Fools, Dance (1931) # /Dance Moms # /Danger Mouse # /Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood # /Danny Phantom # /Daria # /Dark Ride (2006) # /Dark Shadows # /Darkwing Duck # /DC # /Dead Silence (2007) # /Dead Tone (2007) # /Deadpool (2016) # /Demetan Croaker, the Boy Frog # /Dennis the Menace # /Despicable Me (2010) # /Despicable Me 2 (2013) # /Despicable Me 3 (2017) # /Detective Conan # /Detention # /Devilman # /Dexter's Laboratory # /Die Sendung mit der Maus # /Digimon # /Digimon Adventures # /Dinner at Eight (1933) # /Dino Babies # /Dinosaur # /Dinosaur Train # /Disney # /Doc McStuffins # /Doctor Dolittle (1967) # /Doctor Snuggles # /Doctor Who # /Doctor Zhivago (1965) # /DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) # /Dog with a Blog # /Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds # /Dolphin Tale (2011) # /Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) # /Don Chuck Monogatari # /Dora the Explorer # /Doraemon # /Dot and the Kangaroo # /Doug # /Dr. Dolittle (1998) # /Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) # /Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) # /Dr. Seuss # /Dragon Ball # /Dragon Tales # /Drake & Josh # /Drawn Together # /DreamWorks # /DuckTales # /Dumbo # /E.T. # /Earth to Echo (2014) # /Easter Parade (1948) # /Ed, Edd, n Eddy # /Elf # /Enchanted Journey (1981) # /Epic (2013) # /Equestria Girls # /Eureeka's Castle # /Even Stevens # /Fairy Tail # /Family Guy # /Fanboy and Chum Chum # /Fantasia # /Fantasia 2000 # /Fantastic Four (2005) # /Fargo (1996) # /Fat Albert (2004) # /Felix the Cat # /Ferdinand (2017) # /Fiddler on the Roof (1971) # /Fillmore! # /Final Fantasy # /Finding Dory # /Finding Kind (2011) # /Finding Nemo # /Finian's Rainbow (1968) # /Fireman Sam # /Five Nights at Freddy's # /Foofur # /Forest Friends # /Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends # /Fraggle Rock # /Franklin # /Freaky Friday (1976) # /Freaky Friday (2003) # /Freedom Planet # /Freedom Planet 2 # /Friends # /Friends (1971) # /From Justin to Kelly (2003) # /Front Row Joe (Cinemark Policy Trailers) # /Frozen (2013) # /Full House # /Fullmetal Alchemist # /Fun and Fancy Free # /Fun Size (2012) # /Futurama # /Gamba no Bōken # /Gangster Squad (2013) # /Garfield # /GeGeGe no Kitaro # /Generator Rex # /Get Over It (2001) # /Get a Clue (2002) # /Ghost (1990) # /Ghost Sweeper Mikami # /Ghostbusters # /Gideon (1998) # /Gilmore Girls # /GoGoRiki # /Going Ape! (1981) # /Gone with the Wind (1939) # /Good Burger # /Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) # /Goosebumps # /Goosebumps (2015) # /Gossip Girl # /Gothic (1986) # /Gran # /Gravity Falls # /Gregory Horror Show # /Gremlins # /Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) # /Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics # /Growing Up Creepie # /Grown Ups (2010) # /Grown Ups 2 (2013) # /Gullah Gullah Island # /Gundam # /Gung Ho (1986) # /Hairspray (1988) # /Hairspray (2007) # /Half-Life # /Halloween (1978) # /Hamilton # /Hamtaro # /Hanna-Barbera # /Happy Monster Band # /Happy Tree Friends # /Hard Rock Roxtars # /Harold and the Purple Crayon # /Harry and the Hendersons (1987) # /Harry Potter # /Harvey Beaks # /Heartbeeps (1981) # /Heathcliff # /Heathers (1988) # /Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater # /Henry Hugglemonster # /Hercules # /Hey Arnold # /Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi # /High School DxD # /High Tension (2003) # /Higglytown Heroes # /Hillsong: Let Hope Rise # /Hollywood Dog (1990) # /Home (2015) # /Home Alone # /Home Movies # /Hope and Glory (1987) # /Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) # /Hotel Transylvania # /House of Mouse # /How To Train Your Dragon (2010) # /How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) # /Hustle Punch # /I Am Weasel # /I've Been Waiting for You (1998) # /iCarly # /Ice Age # /Idle Hands (1999) # /Igano Kabamaru # /Igor # /Imagination Movers # /In The Heart Of The Sea # /Indiana Jones # /Infinity Train # /Initial D # /Inside Out (2015) # /Inspector Gadget # /Into the Woods (film) # /Invisible Sister (2015) # /It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) # /Ivy the Kiwi? # /Jack and the Pack # /Jackie Chan Adventures # /Jake and the Never Land Pirates # /James and the Giant Peach # /Jariel Powell-Outlaw # /Jay Jay the Jet Plane # /Jersey Girl (2004) # /Jimmy Neutron # /Jingaroo # /John Tucker Must Die (2006) # /Johnny Bravo # /JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # /Jojo's Circus # /Joshua Jones # /Journey 2: The Mysterious Island # /Journey to the Center of the Earth # /Judge Judy # /Jump Start # /Jungle Junction # /Junie B. Jones # /Jurassic Park # /Jurassic World (2015) # /Kablam! # /Kamen Rider # /Kenan and Kel # /Kenny the Shark # /Kidsongs # /Kiki's Delivery Service # /Kill Bill # /Killer Klowns from Outer Space # /Kimba the White Lion # /Kindergarten Cop (1990) # /King of Kings (1961) # /King of the Hill # /Kingmsan: The Secret Service # /Kipper the Dog # /Kirby # /Kissyfur # /Koki # /Kratts' Creatures # /Kung Fu Panda # /Kung Fury (2015) # /Kyoro-chan # /Labyrinth (1986) # /Lady and the Tramp # /Lady in White (1988) # /LazyTown # /Legend of Korra # /Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return # /Lego Island # /Let Me In (2010) # /Let the Right One In (2008) # /Life with Derek # /Little Bear # /Little Bill # /Little Charmers # /Little Clowns of Happytown # /Little Critter # /Little Einsteins # /Little Golden Book Land # /Little Monsters (1989) # /Little People # /Little Polar Bear # /Little Rosey # /Little Shop of Horrors # /Littlest Pet Shop # /Liv and Maddie # /Lloyd in Space # /LocoRoco # /Logan (2017) # /Loonatics Unleashed # /Looney Tunes # /Love Live! # /Lupin III # /M&M’s # /Maburaho # /Madagascar # /Magic (1978) # /Major # /Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) # /Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies # /Manhunter (1986) # /Maple Town # /Mappy # /Mario # /Mars Attacks! (1996) # /Marvel # /Mary Poppins # /Mater's Tall Tales # /Matilda # /Maya & Miguel # /Maya the Bee # /Mean Girls (2004) # /Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) # /Meet the Feebles (1989) # /Mega Man X # /Megas XLR # /Metal Gear Solid # /Mickey Mouse # /Midnight Horror School # /Miffy # /Mighty Magiswords # /Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers # /Milo Murphy's Law # /Mike, Lu & Og # /Minions (2015) # /Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016) # /Mister Rogers' Neighborhood # /Mixels # /Moana (2016) # /Mob Psycho 100 # /Monarch: The Big Bear of Tallac # /Monchhichis # /Monkeybone # /Monster House # /Monsters University # /Monsters, Inc. # /Monsuno # /Moomin # /Mōretsu Atarō # /Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? # /Mr. Bean # /Mr. Men # /Mr. Nutz # /Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) # /Muffin the Mule # /Mulan # /Mumfie # /Muppet Babies # /Muppets # /Musti # /My Dad the Rock Star # /My Fair Lady (1964) # /My Gym Partner's a Monkey # /My Little Eye (2002) # /My Little Pony # /My So-Called Life # /My Soul to Take (2010) # /Nacho Libre (2006) # /Nanalan' # /Nancy Drew # /Nanny McPhee # /Naruto # /Naughty Naughty Pets # /Neighbors (1981) # /Neopets # /Ni Hao, Kai-Lan # /Nice Dreams (1981) # /Nickelodeon (1976) # /Night at the Museum # /Noozles # /Norm of the North (2016) # /Numberjacks # /NYC Prep # /Oklahoma! (1955) # /Oliver and Company # /Once Upon a Time # /OneShot # /One Punch Man # /One Tree Hill # /Open Season # /Opportunity Knocks (1990) ‎ # /Osomatsu-kun # /Osomatsu-san # /Oswald # /Oswald the Lucky Rabbit # /Out of the Box # /Over the Hedge # /Ovide and the Gang # /Oz: The Great and Powerful # /Pac-Man # /Paddington Bear # /Pajanimals # /Pan (2015) # /Parappa the Rapper # /PAW Patrol # /PB&J Otter # /PBS Kids # /Peanuts # /Pecola # /Pee-Wee's Playhouse # /Peep and the Big Wide World # /Peg + Cat # /Penguins of Madagascar (2014) # /Peppa Pig # /Pepper Ann # /Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters # /Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief # /Peter Pan # /Phineas and Ferb # /Pillow Talk (1959) # /Pingu # /Pinocchio # /Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) # /PJ Masks # /Planes # /Pocahontas # /Pocoyo # /Pokemon # /Poltergeist (1982) # /Poltergeist (2015) # /Polterguests # /Pokonyan! # /Popples # /Pororo the Little Penguin # /Postman Pat # /Pound Puppies (1986) # /Pretty Little Liars # /Privileged # /Problem Child (1990) # /Problem Child 2 (1991) # /Problem Solverz # /Project Almanac (2015) # /Project X (1987) # /Prom Night (2008) # /Pucca # /Puss 'n Boots Travels Around the World (1976) # /Pysch # /Quest for Camelot # /Quicksilver (1986) # /Rad (1986) # /Rainbow (1996) # /Random! Cartoons # /Ranma 1/2 # /Rat Race (2001) # /Ratatouille # /Rayman # /Real World Muppets # /Recess # /Regular Show # /Ren and Stimpy # /Richie Rich # /Rick and Morty # /Ringing Bell # /Rio 3 (2017) # /Rip Girls (2000) # /Rise of the Guardians (2012) # /Roary the Racing Car # /Robin Hood # /Robot Chicken # /Robots # /Rock-A-Doodle # /Rock of Ages (2012) # /Rocky and Bullwinkle # /Rolie Polie Olie # /Ruby Gloom # /Rude Dog and the Dweebs # /Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer # /Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave # /Rugrats # /RWBY # /Sabrina The Animated Series # /Sabrina, the Teenage Witch # /Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat # /Sailor Moon # /Sailor Moon Crystal # /Sakura Wars # /Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love # /Salty's Lighthouse # /Salute Your Shorts # /Samurai Champloo # /Samurai Jack # /Samurai Pizza Cats # /Sanjay and Craig # /Santa Claus is Comin' to Town # /Santa Paws # /Sarah & Duck # /Saturday Night Live # /Sausage Party (2016) # /School Days # /School for Vampires # /School Rumble # /Schoolhouse Rock # /Scooby-Doo # /Scream Queens # /Scrooged (1988) # /SD Gundam # /Seabert # /Secret Squirrel # /Sesame Street # /Shake It Up # /Shark Tale # /She's All That (1999) # /Sheep in the Big City # /Sheriff Callie's Wild West # /Sherlock Hound # /Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō # /Shining Time Station # /Shirt Tales # /Short Circuit (1986) # /Short Circuit 2 (1988) # /Show Boat (1951) # /ShowBiz Pizza Place # /Shrek # /Sid the Science Kid # /Silent Night, Deadly Night (1984) # /Sing (2016) # /Singin' in the Rain (1952) # /Slayers # /Sleepaway Camp (1983) # /Sleeping Beauty # /Skarloey # /Snorks # /Snow White # /Sofia the First # /Song of the South # /Sonic # /Sonny with a Chance # /Sooty # /Soul Eater Not! # /South Park # /Space Ghost Coast to Coast # /Space Jam # /Speed Racer # /Spongebob # /Squirrel Boy # /Stanley # /Star Trek # /Star vs. the Forces of Evil # /Star Wars # /State Fair (1945) # /Steven Universe # /Stickin' Around # /Stoked # /Storks (2016) # /Strawberry Shortcake # /Street Fighter # /Stuart Little # /Stuck in the Middle # /Student Bodies (1981) # /Suite Pretty Cure # /Super Buddies # /Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! # /Super Smash Bros. # /Super Smash Bros. Melee # /Super Smash Bros. Brawl # /Super Mario Bros. (1993) # /Super Milk Chan # /Super Why # /Supernoobs # /Superted # /SWAT Kats # /Sweeney Todd # /Surf's Up # /Sylvanian Families # /T.U.F.F. Puppy # /Taina # /TaleSpin # /Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) # /Tama and Friends # /Tamara (2005) # /Tarzan # /Tattletail # /Tayo # /Team America: World Police (2004) # /Team Fortress 2 # /Team Umizoomi # /Teen Titans # /Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # /Tekken # /Teletubbies # /Tensai Bakabon # /Terrahawks # /That's So Raven # /The Addams Family # /The Addams Family (1991) # /The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (1988) # /The Adventures of Milo and Otis # /The Adventures of Pete & Pete # /The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin # /The Adventures of the Gummi Bears # /The Adventures of the Little Prince # /The Alvin Show (1961) # /The Amanda Show # /The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) # /The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) # /The Amazing World of Gumball # /The Amityville Horror (2005) # /The Angry Birds Movie (2016) # /The Aristocats # /The Backyardigans # /The Bells of St. Mary's (1945) # /The Berenstain Bears # /The Big Bus (1976) # /The Black Cauldron # /The Bourne Legacy (2012) # /The Brady Bunch # /The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) # /The Brady Kids # /The Brave Little Toaster # /The Breakfast Club (1985) # /The Brothers Garcia # /The Buzz on Maggie # /The Care Bears Family # /The Carrie Diaries # /The Cheetah Girls (2003) # /The Cleveland Show # /The Clique (2008) # /The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1963) # /The Dark Crystal (1982) # /The Devil's Own (1997) # /The Doodlebops # /The Dust Factory (2004) # /The Fairly OddParents # /The Five Heartbeats (1991) # /The Flintstones # /The Frighteners (1996) # /The Get Along Gang # /The Ghost and Mr. Chicken (1966) # /The Ghosts of Motley Hall # /The Golden Girls # /The Great Gatsby (2013) # /The Great Mouse Detective # /The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy # /The Haunting (1963) # /The Haunting (1999) # /The Hunger (1983) # /The Hunchback of Notre Dame # /The Incredibles # /The Iron Giant # /The Jetsons # /The Jungle Book # /The Kidsongs Television Show # /The Koala Brothers # /The Land Before Time # /The Last Mimzy (2007) # /The Laughing Policeman (1973) # /The Laughing Salesman # /The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) # /The Lego Movie (2014) # /The Life and Times of Juniper Lee # /The Lion King # /The Littl' Bits # /The Little Engine That Could # /The Little Mermaid # /The Lorax (2012) # /The Loud House # /The Magic School Bus # /The Maiden and the Princess (2011) # /The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack # /The Mighty B! # /The Moth Diaries (2011) # /The Music Man (1962) # /The Mysterious Cities of Gold # /The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo # /The NewZealand Story # /The Nightmare Before Christmas # /The Noddy Shop # /The Nutshack # /The O.C. # /The Pagemaster # /The Paz Show # /The Perfect Man (2005) # /The Pink Panther # /The Pirates! Band of Misfits # /The Powerpuff Girls (1998) # /The Princess Diaries (2001) # /The Puzzle Place # /The Raccoons # /The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999) # /The Raggy Dolls # /The Rainbow (1989) # /The Rescuers # /The Ring (2002) # /The Rocky Horror Picture Show # /The Secret Circle # /The Secret Life of Pets (2016) # /The Secret Life of the American Teenager # /The Secret of NIMH # /The Secret Partner (1961) # /The Secret World of Alex Mack # /The Shining # /The Simpsons # /The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005) # /The Sixth Sense (1999) # /The Sleeper (2012) # /The Smurfs # /The Smurfs (2011) # /The Smurfs 2 (2013) # /The Sound of Music (1965) # /The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water # /The Suite Life of Zack & Cody # /The Ten Commandments (1956) # /The Three Musketeers in Boots (1972) # /The Upside Down Show # /The Vampire Diaries # /The Venture Bros. # /The Villain (1979) # /The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald # /The Weekenders # /The Wiggles # /The Wild Puffalumps # /The Wild Thornberrys # /The Wind in the Willows # /The Wizard of Oz # /The Wombles # /The Wonderful World of Puss 'n Boots (1969) # /The World of David the Gnome # /The Wuzzles # /Theodore Tugboat # /They (2002) # /Thirteen (2003) # /Thomas # /Thomas and the Magic Railroad # /Three Amigos (1986) # /Three Little Ghosts # /Three O'Clock High (1987) # /Thunderbirds # /Tiger Mask # /Tilt (1979) # /Time Bokan # /Time Squad # /Time Warp Trio # /Timmy the Tooth # /Timon & Pumbaa # /Timothy Goes to School # /Tiny Toon Adventures # /To All a Goodnight (1980) # /To Love-Ru # /Tom and Jerry # /Tom and Jerry: The Movie # /Tommy (1975) # /Top Cat # /Total Drama # /Totally Spies! # /Tower of Terror (1997) # /Toy Story # /Trolls (2016) # /TUGS # /Turbo (2013) # /Twice Upon a Time (1983) # /Twin Peaks # /Underground Ernie # /Undertale # /Unico # /Up # /Urikupen Kyuujo-tai # /Vampire Knight # /VeggieTales # /Veronica Mars # /Vib-Ribbon # /Victorious # /Village of the Damned (1960) # /Village of the Damned (1995) # /W.I.T.C.H. # /Wacky Races # /WALL-E # /Wallace and Gromit # /Wallykazam! # /Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour # /Wander Over Yonder # /WataMote # /We Bare Bears # /Wee Sing # /Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? # /When a Stranger Calls (2006) # /Where's My Water # /Whisker Haven # /Who Framed Roger Rabbit? # /Wilbur # /Wild Kratts # /William's Wish Wellingtons # /Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory # /Winky Dink and You # /Winnie the Pooh # /Without a Paddle (2004) # /Wizards of Waverly Place # /Won Ton Ton, the Dog Who Saved Hollywood (1976) # /Wonder Pets! # /World Masterpiece Theater # /Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! # /Wreck-It Ralph # /Yin Yang Yo! # /Yogi Bear # /Yours, Mines and Ours (2005) # /Yu-Gi-Oh! # /Yuri on Ice # /Zelda # /Zoboomafoo # /Zoey 101 # /Zoobilee Zoo # /Zootopia (2016) Category:Parodies